Metallic gaskets are well known in the prior art. For example, metallic cylinder head plate gaskets are often used. This type of gasket is normally constructed of a heavy gauge steel. In addition to the cylinder openings in the plate gasket, it is often necessary to provide openings for the passage of fluids. These fluid openings may be, for example, oil pushrod openings or water ports. Providing a metallic plate gasket which effectively seals against fluid pressures has been a problem in the art. One prior art solution to this problem is to take separate rubber sealing members having the same configurations as the fluid openings in the metallic plate gasket and adhere the rubber sealing members in these fluid openings. However, the cementing of the rubber inserts in the fluid openings was often done manually which resulted in excessive time to manufacture the metallic plate gasket and additionally was subject to human frailties.